<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rapture by mini_mew_sj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010610">The Rapture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_mew_sj/pseuds/mini_mew_sj'>mini_mew_sj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michael &amp; Adam (Midam) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>midam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_mew_sj/pseuds/mini_mew_sj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rapture of the Lord is upon them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Michael &amp; Adam (Midam) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rapture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SPOILERS for Season 15 ahead! Anyone who knows me over on Tumblr knows how much I hated the way Adam and Michael bowed out of S15. However, this is one of the occasions canon is my inspo - just the part in the St Michael’s church where Michael tells the boys that Adam is ‘gone’ (thanks, didn’t need my heart anyway). This is my take on what may have happened when Adam got taken out during the rapture. It’s up to you if you see Midam in this or not, but I wrote it with an established relationship in mind. Lastly, this one is pretty rough and ready, but if I spend too long on one-shots, I delete them and they never see the light of day, so. take it. Take it in all of its grammatically incorrect glory. Then, cast it into the fire! desTROY IT!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Michael works, Adam <em>talks</em>.</p><p>He is the type of person who usually has <em>something </em>to say, and Michael, though he is not one for mindless chatter, <em>listens </em>to every word the kid says, as he has done for over a millennia.</p><p>Adam is a separate station on a radio <em>all of his own,</em> tucked away – safe and shielded - in the back of their shared mind - unless he’s up front. But, when he is <em>not</em> in control, Adam is never uninterested in what is <em>or </em>isn’t going on, always on hand with some reference or comment that Michael doesn’t always understand, but he is rarely silent. He watches, quite contently, seeing and hearing as Michael navigates.</p><p>Nothing gets <em>hidden</em>. It’s part of their bargain – an unspoken finer detail for sure, but one adhered to in the way such things are between long-term companions.</p><p>Michael knows that <em>talking</em> is a method Adam uses to stabilise his own sanity. A <em>simple</em> way back to memories and times that had been uncomplicated, and so <em>easy, </em>that his patchwork human mind, ravaged by both Hell and the effects of harbouring an Archangel, does not have to stop and cross-examine <em>every </em>second of, from one to the next.</p><p>But sometimes, painfully<em>, </em>Adam’s memory fails him. Michael does what he can; reminds or restores what memories he <em>can</em> – particularly of Adam’s mother – in as soft and as subtle a way as he can manage, but it is never quite enough to halt the onslaught of emotion that comes along with Adam realising (all over again) that Hell has taken yet <em>another </em>piece of him away.</p><p>It <em>still</em> happens, almost day to day, even though they are now free from the direct effects of the Cage – to say nothing of the <em>side </em>effects. Adam will pause, lose tack, forget the name of someone who used to be dear to him, the name of a flower, a childhood movie, or – <em>once</em>, with enough terror to affect even Michael – the shade of his mother’s hair.</p><p>Michael has spent so long now, <em>tied</em> to this one, tired but enduring soul, to know when to be silent, when to redirect - or when to use his Grace to <em>smother </em>Adam’s thought process for just as long as it takes him to convalesce.</p><p>Adam’s voice had been the chorus to an otherwise <em>endless </em>disharmony of Hellsong for several long centuries, even by angelic standards. It is something of a reassurance that the Archangel didn’t <em>realise </em>he even needed until they were free.  </p><p>As it happens, Michael is quite sure that it’s <em>Adam </em>who had first triggered Lucifer to wonder for Michael’s sanity back in the Cage. One soft, unguarded laugh at some inconsequential comment made by Adam –</p><p><em>“We can’t keep putting off the redecorating like this, Michael. I know our resources are limited, but come on.” </em>A sigh.<em> “Why didn’t we stop off to grab some furnishings from Ikea before we hopped on the Hell train? Personally, I’m seeing this bottom right hand corner as a homage to python.” </em></p><p>- and Lucifer’s eyes had <em>slid </em>in Michael’s direction before he could even pass the noise off as anything <em>other</em> than humour.</p><p>This time, Adam is reliving his experience of high school prom (for the <em>four thousandth and sixty seventh time</em>, by Michael’s count) in between making <em>disparaging </em>comments about the illustrations of angelic beings in the books Michael is perusing, when the Archangel’s attention is caught by something that happens halfway across the planet.</p><p>It’s a barely noticeable <em>flicker </em>of unrestrained, raw power. <em>Familiar </em>somehow, but dark in flavour. Concerning, but it’s <em>gone</em> before he can make sense of what it means, or to make a rational guess as to <em>who</em> is behind it- but then, it happens again. Then again. And again, again, <em>aga</em>-</p><p>
  <em>Souls.</em>
</p><p>Souls are <em>flickering</em> out of existence all over the world.</p><p>Adam’s running commentary comes to a stop.</p><p>“Michael?”</p><p>Michael <em>reaches </em>so far as he is able to from their current safe haven (hideout), and what he sees strikes even him, ageless, virtually unshakable being that he is, into dead silence.</p><p>Every soul, in every corner of the world, is <em>vanishing. </em>There is no pattern to it, no <em>sense </em>to it; the only thing Michael is certain of as the pace quickens, <em>closing in</em>, is that in mere moments, the wave will be upon them, too.<em> Upon Adam.</em></p><p>There is no mistaking what he senses: <strong>The Rapture </strong>of the Lord has begun.</p><p>“Hey, <em>earth to halo,</em> what’s up?” Adam shoots without preamble, attuned to Michael’s mannerisms as he is, but Michael is shaking his head, offering up an air of <em>unconcerned</em> triviality and allowing his head to fall back to the books spread out in front of him, even as something cold and deadly enough to be called <em>despair </em>sets in.</p><p><em>He</em> is safe here – as safe as can be from God Himself – sheltered for the most part under the protections of the Cathedral of Saint Michael, so long as he holds back on using the vast majority of power on hand to him. But as for Adam?</p><p>“Carry on.” Michael prompts, turning a page in the book he is now pretending to peruse.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You were telling me about prom.”</p><p>The wave, the <em>eclipse </em>of power, of souls being blotted out one by one in <em>lightning fast </em>succession comes from all sides, closer, closer-</p><p>Oh, but <em>Father. </em>Like this?</p><p>In a mere moment, there will be no one left. </p><p>“Right, yeah.” Adam launches back into his memory without pause for thought, <em>trusting </em>Michael as implicitly as he has done for one thousand years. “The <em>decorations</em>, if I can even call them that-” For someone who’s Heaven had been this very memory, Adam certainly has no qualms about picking it apart, over and over. “-I’m telling you, we had better scenery down in the Cage-”</p><p>They have seconds.</p><p>
  <em>Adam.</em>
</p><p>Michael <em>aches </em>to curl around Adam, to shield him with every quark of Grace available to him-</p><p>-but this power, this <em>raw</em> unchecked wrath belongs to only one, and against Him, Michael is <em>powerless</em>.</p><p>What is he to do? Warn the kid, and in so doing, turn Adam’s last moment into one of bewildered fright? Interrupt, to offer something – <em>anything </em>– meaningful, as both some sort of thank you, and a <em>goodbye?</em></p><p>Suddenly, Adam elicits a blithe <em>laugh </em>into his ear mid-ramble, and Michael, desolate, closes his eyes.</p><p>He will not say a word. He <em>cannot</em>.</p><p>Quietly, attentively, he drinks in the cadence of Adam’s voice for what he knows is the final time, watching in his minds-eye as the kid chatters away, and then-</p><p>-he’s gone.</p><p>It <em>doesn’t</em> hurt, not at all – Adam is gone as quietly and as quickly as though he had never <em>been </em>- something that instantly, <em>relentlessly, </em>makes Michael furious, because <em>it should hurt.</em></p><p>To take away a <em>part </em>of him, this part of him, to <em>steal away</em> Michael’s most permanent companion so <em>pitilessly-</em></p><p>Loss of this magnitude, of this scale, the loss of Adam’s warm, caring, <em>bright</em>, tortured soul, still daring as it had to hold on to the shredded, small happiness of a doomed life, is a <em>tragedy</em>.</p><p>It <em>should</em> have seared across the planes of his Grace, <em>scarred</em> it, <em>twisting </em>a dull, aching pain into every tendril that had once existed alongside Adam’s soul. A<em> battle wound</em>, no less. It would have been preferable to this… <em>nothingness. </em>For now, there exists no evidence that Adam had ever so much as <em>existed</em>, never mind that he had been stolen away.</p><p>Silently, Michael lifts a hand to his chest, palm settling over the unsteady <em>thrum </em>of his vessel’s – <em>Adam’s</em> - heart. Around him, every soul as far as he can see, can <em>feel, </em>continues to go out; billions upon billions of blown out candles, all before their time.</p><p><em>Adam</em>’<em>s</em> is the only one that consumes him. He is gone, he <em>is, </em>but still, the kid’s name falls from Michael’s lips in any case.</p><p>“Adam?”</p><p>The silence Michael is met with is a taste of <em>brutality</em> that even Hell’s Cage could not have conjured.</p><p>He cannot grieve, cannot <em>release </em>the scream he wishes to, for only here, only under the protection of the Cathedral built in his tribute, is he remotely <em>hidden </em>from the one responsible for this.</p><p>Adam is <em>gone</em>; Michael is <em>alone </em>in the world, once again, and his Fath- no. <em>Chuck</em>- </p><p>-will pay.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make my day.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>